Brandon Angel
Brandon Angel ''' '''Biographical information Born: 6th May 1973 Died: 24th February 1986 (Age 12) Blood Status: Half-Blood Physical information Species: Human Gender: Male Hair colour: Blonde Eye colour: Grey Skin colour: Average / Light Family information Family members: - Mr. Angel (Father) - Mrs. Angel (Mother) Magical characteristics Wand: Yew, Kelpie Hair, 9 inches Boggart: A dentist Patronus: Didn't have one Affiliation: Occupation: Student House: Gryffindor Loyalty: - Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Gryffindor - Angel Family - A member of the army of the 1986 battle Brandon Angel was a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1984 to 1986. He was Sorted into Gryffindor. During his first year, he was very curious how Hogwarts came to be, and he spent most of his time reading Hogwarts: A History, and also looking at awards that past students had won. In his second year, he was inside a building with Gryffindor student Filemina A, when an explosion occurred, trapping them both inside. Filemina A was rescued by her brother and many other students, but Brandon had perished in the flames before they had a chance to rescue him too. 'Early life' Brandon was born to a Muggle mother and a Half-Blood father in 1973. Brandon is an only child. 'Hogwarts years ' 'First year' Brandon started at Hogwarts on the 1st September 1984. He was Sorted into Gryffindor. Throughout his first year, he was a very curious boy, who wanted to learn more about the world of magic. He befriended fellow Gryffindor Filemina A, despite their age difference. 'Second year and death ' ' '''During the summer holidays before his second year, Brandon was eager to return back to Hogwarts and see his friends. On the 24th February 1986, Brandon was with Filemina A when an explosion occurred; causing the part of the building they were in to set on fire, trapping them both inside. During this, Brandon was shaking with fear, but Filemina told him that everything would be okay. Soon, many students, including Filemina’s brother Astrix A, and Filemina’s close friend Christian Alexander, helped to rescue her. Once she was out, she turned back and asked her brother to save Brandon, who was trapped inside along with her, but by this time, it was too late, as Brandon had perished in the flames. 'Relationships' 'Filemina A' ' Despite their age difference, Brandon and Filemina were the best of friends. During the battle, Brandon and Filemina were trapped. After Filemina was rescued, she turned to her brother to rescue Brandon also, however it was too late. Filemina was devastated by the loss of her friend. '''Personality Brandon seemed to be a nice boy, who was very polite. In his first year, he was very curious about Hogwarts and how it came into being. 'Magical skills and characteristics' Brandon was too young of an age to show any skills or characteristics, however, he may have been good at Potions, as shown when his Potions teacher was talking about him. Category:Gryffindor Category:British individuals Category:1986 battle participants Category:1986 battle fatalities Category:1986 deaths Category:Hogwarts students Category:Non-Graduate Hogwarts Students Category:1973 births Category:Males Category:Angel Family Category:Half Bloods Category:Wizards Category:Sorted in 1984 Category:Deceased